Choi Min Ki imnida
by Bintang Merah
Summary: ga bisa bikin summary


Cast

Yoon Jeong Han Seventeen

Choi Min Ki Nu'est

Choi Seung Cheol Seventeen

Hong Ji Soo Seventeen

Jung Jin Young B1A4

Hwang Min Hyun Nu'est as Jung Min Hyun

Etc.

.

.

.

No summary, ga bisa bikin soalnya

.

.

Sorry, GS

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

Zrassh! Air dingin itu membasahinya. "Rasakan itu Yoon Jeong Han!" Seorang gadis meringkuk di dalam toilet sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan. Ia tak berani menatap pada ketiga gadis di depannya yang jelas-jelas telah menyiramnya tanpa perasaan.

"Beraninya kau mendekati Ji Soo dan Jin Young _oppa_!" Teriak salah satu gadis sembari menuding wajah jeonghan yang semakin menunduk.

"Aku akan membuatmu lari dari sekolah ini jika kau masih saja mendekati mereka! Aku, Lee Beo Na. Tidak pernah main-main dengan apa yang telah ku ucapkan! Ingat itu baik-baik!" Beo Na melempar timba air di tangannya asal hingga membuat bunyi yang cukup nyaring. Jeong Han berjingkat kaget dan langsung memeluk lututnya. Ia mulai menangis, bahkan isak tangisnya memenuhi ruangan toilet. Beo Na pergi menyisakan rasa sesak pada gadis yang telah ia bully.

" _Eomma_..." lirih Jeong Han. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah bertemu dan segera mendekap tubuh hangat ibunya.

Choi Min Ki. Gadis cantik, imut dan manis di saat yang sama. Ia tengah duduk sendirian di bangku taman kota yang masih terlihat ramai. Dihirupnya udara cukup banyak kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Senyum terbingkai di bibirnya. Ia senang. Ini adalah hari ketiganya berada di Seoul. Tempat yang sudah lama ingin ia kunjungi. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, ia telah menyelesaikan pendidikan menengah atasnya di jepang. Dan saat ini ia sudah berada di korea untuk melanjutkan kuliah dan juga sesi pemotretan terakhirnya sebelum hiatus dari dunia modeling.  
Ya. Min Ki adalah seorang model. Sejak kecil, Min Ki sudah hobi memotret dirinya. Bahkan sering memposting fotonya di jejaring sosial dan ikut bersaing dalam ajang pemilihan untuk para eoljjang. Dan ia selalu menang dan selalu menjadi yang pertama.  
Min Ki menyelipkan helaian rambut pada belakang telinga kirinya. Memperlihatkan anting berbentuk salib favoritnya. Poninya tertiup angin hingga bergerak bebas. Ia kembali tersenyum kemudian bangkit.

"Hhh, tinggal beberapa hari dan pekerjaanku yang menyenangkan selesai. Semangat Min Ki, semangat!" Min Ki menyemangati diri sendiri kemudian beranjak pergi.

Jeong Han berjalan gontai keluar dari sekolah. Badannya semakin menggigil karena bajunya yang sangat basah. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, berharap seseorang yang ia cari segera datang.

" _Noona_!" Seorang anak laki-laki dengan kulit yang sedikit gelap melambai, kemudian berlari mendekat. Senyum Jeong Han sedikit terkembang, namun pandangannya mulai kabur. Badannya oleng seketika.

"Min Gyu _ya_..." gumam Jeong Han sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh dan pingsan.

" _Noona_!" Min Gyu segera berlari memeluk kakaknya yang sudah tergeletak.

Min Ki berdiri tepat di depan univeraitas pledis yang akan menjadi kampusnya nanti. Senyumnya tak pudar. Ia benar-benar bahagia bisa melanjutkan studynya di negeri gingseng itu, entah kenapa walau tanah kelahirannya di jepang, Min Ki malah merasa bahagia jika berada di seoul tempat yang sangat ia idam-idamkan.  
Drrrt drrt... Drrt drrt... Drrt. Ponsel Min Ki bergetar.

" _Moshi moshi_." Sapa Min Ki dengan bahasa jepang yang begitu fasih.

"..."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_." Min Ki kembali tersenyum.

"..."

"Ibu... Katakan pada Ji Hoon aku sangat merindukannya," Min Ki senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan adiknya yang chubby itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"..."

Min Ki memasukkan kembali ponselnya saat orang di seberang telah mengakhiri pembicaraan. Min Ki berniat pergi dari sana hingga sebuah teriakan mengalihkan pandangannya.

" _Noona_!" Ia menoleh pada anak laki-laki yang berlari tergesa mendekati gadis yang jatuh tergeletak di atas tanah. Ia mencoba acuh dan tak berniat ikut campur sebelum sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

" _Agassi_..." Min Ki berbalik, menatap anak laki-laki yang menatapnya penuh harap.

" _Noona_ ku... Dia menggigil, tolong bantu aku, tolong." Mohon Min Gyu. Min Ki benar-benar tak tega hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membantu.  
Min Ki mengikuti Min Gyu yang sudah berlari di depannya. Ia berjongkok dan menatap Jeong Han iba. Bibirnya mulai membiru karena kedinginan.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi?!" Min Gyu hanya menggeleng tak mampu memberi jawaban karena ia memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau bisa menggendongnya ke mobilku?" Tanya Min Ki dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari Min Gyu.

"Bagus. _Kajja_!" Min Ki berlari mendahului disusul Min Gyu di belakangnya yang sudah menggendong Jeong Han. Min Ki membuka pintu dan menyuruh Min Gyu untuk masuk bersama kakaknya.

"Tuan Choi, kita antar kedua anak ini baru berangkat ke studio." Titah Min Ki

"Tapi nona? Pemotretan anda sebentar lagi." Min Ki berdecak sebal.

"Nyawa seseorang lebih penting dari sebuah pemotretan!" Min Ki geram, membuat laki-laki muda yang dipanggil tuan Choi mengalah pada alasan Min Ki yang masuk akal. Min Ki menatap Min Gyu yang masih memeluk kakaknya yang kini benar-benar menggigil dan terlihat menderita.

"Tenanglah, kau akan baik-baik saja." Min Ki mengambil sebuah selimut yang selalu ia siapkan di dalam mobil dan mulai menyelimuti tubuh menggigil Jeong Han. Kini ia menarik tubuh Jeong Han dan memeluknya, membuat Min Gyu menatapnya heran.

"Bajumu," jelas Min Ki membuat Min Gyu menoleh pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengangguk mengerti. Bajunya juga basah, mana mungkin dia bisa menghangatkan kakaknya jika dirinya sendiri basah? Dan keheningan menyeleimuti atmosfir mereka.

Min Gyu segera menggendong kakaknya setelah mobil yang membawanya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang terlihat sederhana. Ya. Rumah itu adalah rumahnya. Rumah dengan pekarangan yang terawat. Bunga-bunga yang berjajar rapi di tempatnya. Pagar bercat putih yang mengelilingi. Sebuah pohon cukup besar dan rindang. Memberikan kesan asri dan terlihat begitu nyaman.

"Bisa bantu bukakan?" Seketika Min Ki tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Ah? I-iya." Min Ki membantu membuka pagar yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu dan memperasilahkan Min Gyu masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Ah maaf. Aku harus segera pergi." Kata minki membuat Min Gyu menoleh. Min Ki segera melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju mobilnya.

" _Noona_ yang cantik, terima kasih!" Teriak Min Gyu, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan tata krama tentang cara berterima dengan baik, karena saat ini ia hanya ingin segera menurunkan kakaknya yang mulai terasa berat. Min Ki menoleh dan mengangguk. Ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Membuat Min Gyu ikut tersenyum. Min Gyu menatap kepergian mobil minki yang semakin jauh dari rumahnya hingga tak terlihat.

"Min Gyu _ya_?" Sebuah suara membuat Mjn Gyu membalikkan badannya. Ia mampu melihat tatapan khawatir dari mata ibunya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

" _Eomma_..."

" _Kajja_ kita masuk!" Jae Joong, ibu Min Gyu dan juga Jeong Han mengisyaratkan untuk segera masuk.

Jae Joong segera mengganti pakaian Jeong Han dengan yang kering. Ia menyelimuti tubuh anaknya yang sempat merintih mengeluh kedinginan dengan mata yang terpejam. Ia membelai surai kecoklatan Jeong Han yang masih sedikit basah lalu mengecupnya pelan, tak ingin membuat Jeong Han terganggu.

" _Eomma_ ," panggil Mjn Gyu lirih, membuat Jae Joong menoleh.

"Bisa kau jelaskan?" tanya Jae Joong begitu menuntut. Min Gyu segera keluar diikuti Jae Joong dibelakangnya.  
Min Gyu duduk di ruang tengah bersama ibunya. Jae Joong kembali menuntut meminta sebuah penjelasan. Min Gyu mulai bercerita dan Jae Joong hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Lalu dimana gadis itu?" Pertanyaan pertama Jae Joong setelah Min Gyu selesai bercerita.

"Aku tidak ta-" Min Gyu menoleh, menatap tak percaya televisi di depannya.

 _ **"Ku dengar, model kita yang satu ini akan hiatus?"**_ Tanya salah satu pembawa acara di salah satu acara talk show yang selalu ditonton ibunya setiap hari.

 _ **"Ah, ternyata kabar itu sudah menyebar ya?"**_ Tanggap gadis yang sangat familiar dimata Min Gyu.

 _ **"Tentu saja. Kau adalah salah satu icon yang tidak boleh dilewatkan."**_ Gadis yang dipuji hanya mampu tersenyum.

 _ **"Baiklah. Saya akan menjelaskan semuanya. Benar. Saya, Choi Min Ki akan mulai hiatus setelah menyelesaikan pemotretan terakhir di seoul. Untuk sementara saya hanya ingin fokus kuliah. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan saya akan kembali ke dunia modeling lagi... bla bla bla..."**_ Min Gyu menunjuk-nunjuk gadis di dalam televisi, membuat Jae Joong sedikit heran dibuatnya.

"Choi Min Ki?" Ucap Jae Joong bingung. "Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Jae Joong lagi. Ia sedikit penasaran.

"Dia, dia yang menolong _noona_ tadi. Iya _eomma._.. _Noona_ yang di televisi itu yang menolong _noona_!" Seru Min Gyu yang berhasil mendapat satu jitakan sayang dari ibunya.

"Berhenti mengada-ada!" Min Gyu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku tidak bohong _eomma_ ~" rengek Min Gyu yang masih setia mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit nyut-nyutan.

Min Ki memijat tengkuknya yang terasa sedikit sakit. Ia lelah. Tadi setelah ia turun dari mobil, ia sudah harus bersiap-siap melakukan wawancara dadakan tentang kebenaran akan rencana hiatusnya. Itu semua diluar dugaan dan tanpa persiapan. Namun sebisa mungkin Min Ki mengatasi rasa gugupnya. Ia duduk di depan pembawa acara yang ia ketahui bernama Byeon Baek Hyeon. Hingga beberapa cahaya yang menyilaukan menyala.

"Baiklah saatnya kita kembali dengan acara exo talk show! Hari ini kita mendatangkan model special dari jepang. Choi Min Ki _ssi_!" Seru Baek Hyeon diikuti tepuk tangan dari penonton yang tidak tersorot kamera. Min Ki melambaikan tangannya sedikit memberi salam. Baek Hyeon sedikit berbasa-basi membuat penonton sedikit terhibur hingga pertanyaan yang Min Ki tunggu-tunggu terlontar juga.

"Ku dengar, model kita yang satu ini akan hiatus?" Tanya Baek Hyeon to the point.

"Ah, ternyata kabar itu sudah menyebar ya?" Min Ki menampakkan ekspresi terkejutnya yang tentunya hanya dibuat-buat.

"Tentu saja. Kau adalah salah satu icon yang tidak boleh dilewatkan." Min Ki hanya mampu tetsenyum pada punjian Baek Hyeon yang selalu orang-orang lontarkan padanya.

"Baiklah. Saya akan menjelaskan semuanya. Benar. Saya, Choi Min Ki akan mulai hiatus setelah menyelesaikan pemotretan terakhir di seoul. Untuk sementara saya hanya ingin fokus kuliah. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan saya akan kembali ke dunia modeling lagi. Tapi itupun jika saya masih mendapat kesempatan." Gurau Min Ki membuat Baek Hyeon tersenyum.

"Tentu saja banyak kesempatan untuk gadis emas sepertimu." Min Ki hanya tertawa ringan menanggapi.

"Baiklah Choi Min Ki _ssi_. Kenapa kau ingin menjadi seorang model?" Tanya Baek Hyeon membuat Min Ki tersenyum penuh arti.

"Lalu untuk anda sendiri? Kenapa anda ingin menjadi seorang host?" Tanya Min Ki balik, mampu membuat Bael Hyeon terdiam sejenak.

"Itu... Karena aku suka dan aku ingin." jawab Baek Hyeon seadanya.

"Dan jawabnku sama dengan jawaban anda." Ucap Min Ki kemudian yang mendapatkan banyak tepuk tangan. Baek Hyeon menatap Min Ki tak percaya. Min Ki benar-benar diluar dugaan.

"Ukh lelahnya..." keluh Min Ki sembari merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Choi Min Ki _ssi._ Setelah ini giliranmu pemotretan!" Seru salah satu staff mengingatkan.

"Baiklah." Min Ki mencoba tersenyum walau fisiknya merasa sedikit kelelahan.

Ia beralih mencari tas yang ia pakai tadi. Namun tas itu tidak ada. Ia menatap tuan Choi yang baru saja masuk ke ruang istirahatnya dengan tas dan sebuah ponsel yang asing baginya.

"Apa nona mencari ini?" Tanya tuan Choi sembari menyodorkan tas dan juga ponsel.

"Ah terima kasih tuan Choi. Tapi aku rasa, ini bukan ponsel milikku." Min Ki menatap laki-laki yang umurnya tak jauh darinya itu penuh tanya.

"Benarkah? Ponsel itu ada di dekat tas anda, jadi ku pikir itu milik anda nona." Min Ki mangut-mangut.

"Mungkin ini milik anak yang tadi kita tolong," ucap Min Ki.

"Mungkin saja."

Min Ki mengusap layar datar di tangannya, kemudian menekan beberapa digit angka. Ia tersenyum saat ponsel di dalam tasnya bergetar.

"Baiklah tuan Choi. Bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Dengan senang hati nona."

Jeong Han sibuk mengobrak abrik kamarnya. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia terbangun dan sekarang sudah mengacak-acak kamarnya hingga sudah tak berupa kamar lagi.

" _Eotteokhae_?!" Jeong Han kembali melingkap selimut untuk kesekian kalinya, membuka tiap laci di kamarnya, juga membuka tas yang sudah ia keluarkan isinya hingga berserakan di lantai.

" _Omo_?!" Jae Joong terkejut saat tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar Jeong Han yang sudah tidak bisa disebut kamar lagi.

"A-ada apa ini?" Jae Joong mendekati putrinya yang terlihat frustasi.

" _Eomma_ ~ Ponselku~" rengek Jeong Han.

"Ah iya! Ada seseorang yang datang ingin mengembalikan ponselmu." Seru Jae Joong saat ia ingat tujuannya mendatangi Jeong Han.

"Siapa?" Jeong Han menatap ibunya harap-harap cemas.

"Min Gyu _ya_ bilang orang itu adalah supir pribadi gadis yang menolong...mu." Jeong Han melesat meninggalkan ibunya sebelum ibunya menyelesaikan kata-kata.

"Aish... Anak itu." Jae Joong melangkah keluar mengikuti anaknya.

Jeong Han menatap laki-laki yang masih terlihat muda dengan setelan jas hitam formal tengah duduk ditemani Min Gyu dan juga Yun Ho ayahnya. Ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada bingkisan buah-buahan yang tertata rapi dan juga ponselnya.

"Nah Jeong Han _a_ kemarilah." Yun Ho melambaikan tangan menyuruh anaknya mendekat. Jeong Han menunduk dan mulai mendekat.

"Kenalkan ini Choi Seung Cheol _ssi_ , supir pribadi Choi Min Ki yang tadi siang menolongmu." Ujar Yun Ho.

Seungcheol berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya hendak berjabat tangan. Namun Jeong Han tak menanggapi dan malah diam terpaku menatap Seung Cheol tanpa berkedip. Min Gyu berdiri lalu menginjak pelan kaki kakaknya. Jeong Han sedikit menganga menahan sakit tanpa suara dan langsung memberi tatapan membunuh pada adiknya. Namun Min Gyu acuh dan malah menunjuk Seung Cheol yang masih setia mengulurkan tangannya dengan mata yang ia gerak-gerakkan. Jeong Han menoleh.

" _Aigoo_!" Pekik Jeong Han pelan dan langsung menyambar uluran tangan Seung Cheol.

"Choi Seung Cheol." Ucap Seung Cheol sambil tersenyum.

"Jeo-Jeong Han... Yoon Jeong Han." Kedua tangan itu saling melepaskan. Dan entah kenapa Jeong Han sepertinya enggan. Mungkinkan ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?

"Min Ki _agassi_ meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menjenguk secara langsung. Jadi saya kemari membawa perintah darinya untuk mengembalikan ponsel Jeong Han _agassi._ " Terang Seng Cheol sembari menyerahkan ponsel yang langsung diterima oleh Jeong Han.

"Dan satu lagi," lanjut Seung Cheol sembari menyodorkan bingkisan buah-buahan.

"Nona bilang jaga diri baik-baik, jangan sampai sakit." Kembali Seung Cheol menjelaskan. Entah kenapa Jeong Han merasa senang ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya.

"Tolong katakan padanya. Aku sangat berterima kasih." Ucap Jeong Han tulus, membuat Seung Cheol tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya nona sedang menunggu saya." Seung Cheol membungkuk undur diri.

"Tidakkah makan malam terlebih dahulu?" Tawar Yun Ho pada Sejng Cheol.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Nona pasti ak-"

 _Mansaereu mansaereu mansae yeah_  
 _Mansaereu mansaereu mansae yeah_

Dan pada akhirnya ucapan Seung Cheol terpotong oleh nada dering ponsel Jeong Han. Semua orang menatapnya, sedangkan Jeong Han hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Angkatlah, mungkin itu nona karena saya lupa membawa ponsel." Seung Cheol tersenyum. Mau tak mau Jeong Han mengangkat telfon dari nomor yang tak dikenalnya.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

"..."

" _Ne._ "

"..."

" _Ne._ Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih karena sudah menolongku." Jeong Han tersenyum.

"..."

"Baiklah," Jeong Han me-loudspeaker ponselnya dan mengarahkan ponsel tersebut tepat ke arah Seung Cheol.

" _Yaa_! Tuan Choi! Kenapa kau belum datang juga! Pemotretanku selesai lima belas menit yang lalu. Dan aku disini sendirian seperti anak kucing yang ditelantarkan induknya!" Omel Min Ki yang hanya mendapatkan kekehan geli dari Seung Cheol. Membuat rasa iri itu muncul tiba-tiba di hati Jeong Han.

"Khkh baiklah, baiklah. Saya akan segera datang nona. Secepat yang saya bisa." Jawab Seung Cheol.

" _Ani ani aniiiiii_! Tetap pada kecepatan rata-rata! Jangan ngebut! Utamakan keselamatan!" Omel Min Ki sekali lagi.

"Baiklah tuan putri." Seung Cheol terkekeh pelan mengingat wajah Min Ki yang tengah mengomel.

"Choi Min Ki _ssi_ itu... Childish ya?" Celetuk Jae Joong mengutarakan rasa penasarannya. Karena image Min Ki barusan jauh berbeda dengan imagenya saat ditelevisi.

"Memang begitulah Min Ki _agassi_. Tapi dia sungguh gadis yang baik, bahkan kepada siapapun." Seung Cheol menatap Jeong Han.

"Baiklah, saya permisi." Jeong Han hanya mampu diam ditempatnya menatap punggung Seung Cheol yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya disaat orang-orang mengekor mengantar kepergian laki-laki itu.

 _'Choi Seung Cheol'_ batin Jeong Han.

Kriiiiiing! Kriiiiiiing!  
Jam weker berdering kencang, namun tak membuat gadis cantik dengan selimut hangat yang masih melilit tubuhnya terusik. Ia malah semakin membenamkan diri pada selimutnya dan kembali merajut mimpi yang belum menemukan titik terang untuk berakhir.

" _Yaa_! _Noona_! Cepat banguuuun!" Teriak Min Gyu sambil merangkak perlahan ke atas kasur mendekati kakaknya.

" _Noona_ ~ Cepat bangun~" Min Gyu masih setia mengguncang tubuh kakaknya yang tak kunjung membuka mata. Min Gyu mulai geram. Rencana jahil pun terpikirkan. Ia tersenyum miring memperlihatkan taringnya yang panjang. Min Gyu ingat bagaimana semalam kakaknya itu memperhatikan Choi Seung Cheol. Bahkan ia bisa menebak itu adalah _'love at first sight'_. Min Gyu mendekat dan mulai berbisik ditelinga kakaknya.

" _Noona_ , Choi Seung Cheol _ssi_ menjemputmu lho."

" _Omo_!" Seketika Jeong Han bangun dan mendorong Min Gyu tanpa sengaja, membuat adik laki-lakinya terjungkal ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Lihatlah, bagai senjata makan tuan bukan? Jeong Han melirik ke kanan dan kiri mencari objek yang di maksud, namun tak juga ia temui.

" _Aish_!" Ia mendengus sebal dan beralih menatap adiknya yang saat ini sudah berdiri dan mengelus bokongnya.

" _Yaa_! Yoon Min Gyu! Kalau mau tidur di kamarmu sendiri sana, kenapa harus di kamarku sih?!" Omel Jeong Han

"Aku kesini membangunkan _noona_ , ini sudah siang." Omel Min Gyu balik seraya menunjuk jam weker di kamar kakaknya.

" _Omo_! Kenapa tidak bangunkan dari tadi?!" Min Gyu memutar matanya malas. Memangnya sejak tadi apa yang dilakukan Min Gyu kalau bukan berusaha membangunkannya? Jeong Han bangkit dan segera lari ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Sleeping hansome~ Ayo bangun~" Min Ki menopang badan dengan kedua lututnya. Ia memainkan bulu mata laki-laki yang masih terlelap di depannya.

"Eung~" terdengar leguhan dari laki-laki tersebut, membuat Min Ki tersenyum. Sepertinya sleeping hansome itu tetganggu.

"Khkh sleeping hansome ayo bangun... Lekas mandi dan ayo kerja~" Min Ki memainkan poni sang _Sleeping Handsome_ nya.

"Ayolah tuan putri, lima menit saja~" mohon laki-laki tersebut sembari mengacungkan kelima jarinya.

"Baiklah. Selesai aku memasak, _oppa_ harus segera bangun dan bersiap. Ok?"

"Hm." laki-laki tersebut hanya berdehem.

Min Ki beranjak ke dapur dan mulai memasak. Pembantu? Tentu saja ia punya. Di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar hadiah dari ibunya yang ada di jepang tak mungkin ia sanggup membersihkan sendiri. Namun untuk urusan masak memasak, Min Ki lebih suka melakukannya sendiri daripada minta bantuan pada orang lain.  
Gadis itu mulai memasak. Approun warna pink sudah melekat dengan indah ditubuh rampingnya. Jemarinya mulai mengiris sayuran dengan lihai. Ia hanya ingin menumis beberapa sayuran dan daging yang menjadi favorit sleeping handsomenya itu.

"Hmm~ Harum..." sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggang Min Ki, membuat gadis itu menoleh.

"Mau coba?" Tawar Min Ki, membuat laki-laki itu mengangguk senang.

Min Ki mengambil sebuah sendok dan menyendokkan beberapa sayuran. Ia meniupnya lalu menyuapkan pada namja yang sudah bersemangat membuka mulutnya.

"Aaa..." aba-aba dari Min Ki.

"Enak?" namja tersebut mengangguk antusias, membuat Min Ki kembali tersenyum kemudian beralih mematikan kompor karena masakannya yang sudah matang. Namun detik berikutnya, Min Ki mengendus bau yang sangat familiar di hidungnya.

"Seung Cheol _oppa_?" panggil Min Ki.

"Hm?" Seung Cheol hanya berdehem menanggapi tanpa melepas pelukannya di pinggang Min Ki layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Parfume ini..."

"Parfume darimu, hadiah ulang tahun darimu." Seung Cheol tersenyum.

" _Gomawo oppa_." Min Ki tersenyum lebar.

"Hm, boleh aku makan masakan tuan putri sekarang juga? Sleeping handsome sangat lapaaar." Seung Cheol tersenyum mendapat anggukan dari Min Ki. Ia segera melepas pelukannya dan mulai duduk di meja makan, menunggu sarapannya.

"Yoon Jeong Han!" Teriak seorang laki-laki dibelakang sana, membuat jmJeong Han segera berlari untuk menghindar.

" _Yaa_! Yoon Jeong Han! Ada apa denganmu?!" Namja tersebut menggenggam erat tangan Jeong Han. Membuat gadis itu mau tak mau menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ho-Hong Ji Soo _ssi_ tolong lepaskan, ini sakit." Jeong Han berusaha melepaskan genggaman namja bernama Ji Soo dari tangannya.

"Kami akan melepaskanmu kalau kau sudah menjelaskan semuanya." kini giliran namja lain yang baru datang bicara.


End file.
